


Make a Mess

by radical



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radical/pseuds/radical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on Mikey," Chuck whined, raspy. "That's not fair. You started this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the motorcity kink meme.

Chuck never knew where to put his hands. There was so much of Mike, especially like this- towering over Chuck, pushing him down, taking him in. Taking him all in. It was too much for Chuck to handle, but the hand gripping his hair wouldn't let him look away. Not that he wanted to look away, but just seeing Mike riding him like that, the dirty windshield the only thing between them and the world... that made him both want to die of shame or come instantly. Or both.   
  
But again, the hands thing. He ended up just clenching them on his seat, knuckles white. Touching Mike would be a mind overload at this point.   
  
"You're talking out loud again," Mike murmured, rocking slowly on Chuck's cock. Slow and slippery and so wet, thanks to the much-protested ("I know what you're thinking, and it's not going to happen no way no how no sir") stash of lube Mike had deviously hid in Mutt. Chuck was a little worried about the mess surely being made on his jeans (Mike had just yanked his zipper down and tugged him out of his boxers before going to town), not to mention Mutt's upholstery, but the majority of his brain didn't care. Especially with Mike kissing his ear, his neck, his mouth. Mike was grinning like a shark when he pulled back, his lips swollen and wet. "Are you gonna talk for me, Chuckles? Tell me what you're thinking?"  
  
"I'm not really thinking," Chuck protested, trying to thrust a bit but held down by Mike's strict and slow rhythm. Mike loved to tease him when he had the upper hand (which was always), taking it as slow as possible until Chuck gave in and did what he wanted. "Just, uh. Maybe you could go a little faster?"  
  
Mike stilled above him, hands coming down off of the seat to clench Chuck's shoulders. "You gonna make me? Because I'm feeling preeeetty lazy." He shifted his weight off of his knees, which were crammed impossibly in the tight quarters around Chuck. "Yep. Gonna need some audience participation to get this show on the road, babe."  
  
Chuck moaned, both from the situation at hand and the fact that Mike felt so good seated all the way against him, even the minute movements a rush of pleasure. "Come on Mikey," he whined, raspy. "That's not fair. You started this."  
  
"Life's not fair," Mike said sweetly, reaching down to grab Chuck's still-clenched hands. "What are you going to do now, Chuck? I know you want this." He bought one of Chuck's hands, now limp, to his mouth, sucking softly at his fingers. "Don't you?"  
  
"Yes," And Chuck literally couldn't take another second of Mike's teasing if it meant not fucking him. Even if he really, really liked the teasing. And Mike knew it, too, judging by the way Chuck's cock was twitching in him. He took a steadying breath and pulled his hands from Mike's grasp. "I totally want it."   
  
Mike didn't say it, but 'then show me' was clearly articulated in the way he laid his hands, gently, on Chuck's shoulders, his eyes dark but amused.   
  
So Chuck did.

 

* * *

 

If someone had told the Chuck of six or so months ago that he would be fucking his best pal, Mike Chilton, in a car parked precariously on the edge of a crumbling highway where anyone could see them, he would have laughed in their face. Not that anyone would walk up and tell him something that like, but still. It was a laughable suggestion. Totally improbable.   
  
Mike was his bff, and most definitely not into him that way. No way. Also, Mike was super handsome and insanely personable, whereas Chuck was a giant, gangly creature of panic and unsurety, and that definitely didn't sound compatible on paper, did it? So even though it was something that Chuck thought about, maybe a bit obsessively, there was no way anything of that nature was going down between him and Mike.   
  
But it had turned out that Mike was actually totally into him, too.   
  
Crazy into him.  
  
The kind of into him where their first date (pizza and a drive in movie- trust Mike to drag his car into their romance) had devolved into a window-fogging, finger-fumbling rut-fest. Chuck hadn't quite lost his virginity that night, but the only thing that had stopped them from getting there was the drive in's security kicking them out.   
  
After that Mike had driven him home like a gentleman, hands to himself besides a good-night kiss. Chuck had laid in his bed after, body shaking and knees weak before he had gotten a call not an hour after their date- Mike calling to finish up what they had started in the car, which was undoubtedly the dirtiest thing Chuck had ever done on a phone. Ever.   
  
It had only ramped up from there.   
  
Mike was recklessly coercive in nature. Sometimes it was just easier to give into him when he wanted things- Chuck had known that before they had started fucking, and it was no different after. So when Mike had mentioned doing it in the storage closet, in the car, on top of the car, how about right before a mission, or during, or blindfolded- any variation of soft, rough, slow, hard.... it was all inevitable. Because no matter how much Chuck resisted, Mike got his way.   
  
(Besides, Mike really liked the resisting.)

 

* * *

 

Present Chuck, however, was done resisting.   
  
Mike's ass was firm under his hands and wet from where the lube had been sloppily applied, making it hard for Chuck to get a good grip. He brushed his fingers over where his dick was pushing into Mike and shuddered, voice whimpering.   
  
"Oh yeah," Mike rumbled, stretched out like some giant cat along Chuck. "How's that feeling, Chuck? You in me?"   
  
Chuck responded with a rough shove upwards, hands keeping Mike in place. He was dimly aware of a car speeding past them, too far away to figure out what they were doing.   
  
"Better hurry up," Mike was crowding into Chuck's face, sweat-soaked bangs brushing his forehead. "Don't wanna get caught, right? Like this," He reached around, gripping Chuck's hands on his ass, forcing them to squeeze harder, faster.   
  
"I think I know what I'm doing," Chuck ground out, brushing off Mike's hands. He swatted at Mike's ass, softly, the smack sounding incredibly dirty in the tight space. His dick jerked at the noise and his thrusts picked up speed clumsily, his feet desperately searching for leverage on the floor.   
  
Mike was fisting himself roughly as he breathed out grunts onto Chuck's face, their foreheads grinding together with each bump. He hissed as Chuck smacked at his ass again, still not hard enough to hurt but oh-so-exciting to feel Chuck's hand deliver the blow. Exciting that he could bring the blonde to do anything like this at all, exciting that Chuck would only do this for him.   
  
"Mikey," Chuck breathed out, relentlessly manhandling Mike's smaller body over his dick. He worried about how his fingers would most certainly leave bruises, but then again Mike liked the bruises. They both had plenty to show for it. "I'm definitely gonna come. Oh shit, soon." He made a half-hearted movement to pull out, but instead pushed in again, deep and hard.   
  
Mike ground down, watching Chuck's face dissolve into a helpless mess, his eyes wide and lips caught between his teeth. "Make a mess, dude," He panted, smearing the head of his dick on Chuck's shirt, rubbing precome into the fabric. "After all, I started it."   
  
It didn't take half a minute for Chuck to come, his lanky body twitching as he fucked up into Mike, filling him up. Mike groaned at the feeling, knowing that it was going to a bitch to clean up, just like it was going to be hell getting the sex smell out of Mutt. Chuck grasped at his face, hands clammy and sticky from lube, pulling him down for a kiss that was mostly teeth.  
  
But it was worth it.   
  
(Except when Julie's little boxy head appeared in mid-air not half a minute after they had both collapsed onto each other, informing them they needed to be at such and such location like ten minutes ago for an attack, and where were they, anyway?)  
  
Mike groaned into Chuck's neck, not needing to look to know what a giant, disgusting mess they were.  
  
"I hate my life," Chuck said.  
  
Mike hustled his clothes back on while snaking back into the driver's seat, wincing at how obscenely wet he felt. "We have about four minutes to make up an excuse for why we are covered in what looks like a bucket of lube and come," He said calmly, bringing Mutt from zero to two hundred in ten seconds. He flashed a grin at Chuck. "I vote we were attacked by giant snails."  
  
"Nobody will fall for that again," Chuck grumbled, trying to tug his shirt over the disaster zone that was the crotch of his jeans. "Nobody fell for it the first time."  
  
Mike grinned. "That's because everyone knows what we get up to when we have five or more minutes of free time. Remember that one time, when the Duke installed those cameras-"  
  
"Shut up and drive," Chuck muttered, sinking into his seat.   
  
So drive Mike did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in years, by the way. It figured I would get back in the game by writing unapologetic porn! Also, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.


End file.
